Norfolk Island
'Basics' Norfolk Island is a small island in the Pacific Ocean located between Australia, New Zealand and New Caledonia. The island is part of the Commonwealth of Australia. Together with two neighbouring islands, it forms one of Australia's external territories and utilises a different country code (+672). It has around 1,800 inhabitants living on a total area of about 35 km2. Currently there is only a 2G operator for voice/SMS and one 4G Data only service on the island. * Norfolk Telecom (NT) * GloNet The Australian Government has given Norfolk Telecom a $4 million grant into upgrading to 4G and to link the island by a fibre-optic submarine cable. This has however not yet been implemented. According to our rules this island is blacklisted. However, a new more powerful satellite access was launched recently and most of the homes are still connected by landlines. nbn SkyMuster satellite service In 2017 the Australian nbn SkyMuster satellite service started on the Norfolk Island. It delivers broadband access to homes and businesses in regional and remote Australia via two state-of-the-art satellites. This usually involves the installation of a satellite dish, a modem and a power supply in a private home or business free of charge. Typically speeds of 8-20 Mbps are reached and prices start at about $30 per month for 50 GB. 'Norfolk Telecom '(NT) Norfolk Telecom is the state-owned telco and operates a 2G/GSM network on 900 MHz with excellent island wide coverage. Local SIM cards provide no data and you cannot use it for data transmission. The Australian government has granted $4 million to upgrade the network to 4G however this has not happened as of yet. Voice/text-only SIM (no data) Normally we wouldn't feature a voice-only SIM but given that there is no mobile data on the island, this might still be useful to keep in touch with local businesses and other visitors It costs AU$ 20 with AU$ 10 credit and is available from following stores: * Norfolk Telecom * The Trading Post * Ina'ai Entertainment * Paw Paw’s Pump Shed * Norfolk Post * Pete’s Place Recharge vouchers are available from Norfolk Telecom, all service stations, video stores and supermarkets in AU$ 10, AU$ 20, AU$ 30 or AU$50 denominations. Be aware there is no data use on this SIM, but it's useful for local calls and a more cost effective option to call neighbouring Australia and New Zealand than most roaming options from these two countries. WiFi hotspots Alternatively, Norfolk Telecom also operates a network of WiFi hotspots throughout the island for internet connections with reasonable speeds of around 10/1 Mbps. Hotspots are not available at all locations across the island. To logon you need to buy a voucher. They are widely available from Norfolk Telecom and many independent shops, supermarkets, visitor centre, petrol stations, accomodation and cafes. Available sizes are: * for 1 hour: AU$ 5 * for 5 hours: AU$ 20 * for 10 hours: AU$ 35 * 1 GB valid for 6 months: AU$ 25 * 2 GB valid for 6 months: AU$ 40 * 4 GB valid for 6 months: AU$ 70 Norfolk Data services also offer Wifi across the main centres of the island however less coverage at accomodation properties. If you require this service while residing in accomodation you are best to use Norfolk Telecom. More info * Official website * Full price list available here (they are currently suspended for non-payment but you can see archived version * Most info in this article is from this website GloNet (4G) GloNet Pty Ltd launched Norfolk Island’s first 4G Mobile Data service in November 2018. GloNet Pty Ltd is a local initiative, owned locally and employing locals. The 4G/LTE network operates on Band 3 (1800MHz) NOTE: GloNet are having issues on iPhone X, Samsung 10 and later models so if possible it is best to take an older phone. As Glonet do not have a voice service an unlocked modem may also be more suitable for your requirements. This service is now available for residents and visitors on the island. Initially 4G Data is operational in the Burnt Pine, Airport and Kingston areas, however ACMA Data shows licencing for approximately 8 towers including in Cascade Bay, Ball Bay, and from Mount Pitt, These do not appear to be in operation yet. Data only SIM GloNet 4G Data will give fast mobile access to the internet and allow residents and visitors to the island to collect and respond to email, social media (Facebook, Instagram etc) and ‘Over The Top’ instant messaging and voice calling such as Skype, Messenger and WhatsApp. In addition, residents can use this mobile service for applications such as monitoring, remote access and Machine To Machine (M2M). Customers with 4G compatible phones or tablets, can purchase a SIM or alternatively a dongle to get access to the GloNet 4G service. It costs AU$ 50 for the SIM only option with 3GB of data including the SIM and is available for both Visitors and residents. Currently only available from the official launch reseller by visiting their store. * Norfolk Island Data Services (3B Taylors Rd, Burnt Pine 2899, Norfolk Island) More info * Official Website for NIDS. * [https://www.facebook.com/GloNet.Pty.Ltd/ Facebook]' page for GloNet. Pricing can be requested by contacting GloNet through this platform. Currently GloNet do not have their own web page However both the NIDS website and Facebook page provide adequate information.' Category:Country Category:Oceania Category:9/18